figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamstone/9
Dreamstone #9 is obtained by talking to the Old Hermit after obtaining the Wretched Skull. This particular Dreamstone is about Donovan ordering his thoughts about himself, his new status as Royal Knight and his relationship to Sharla. Note: Character names do not appear while reading dreamstones in-game; they were added by Fig Hunter Wiki for purposes of readability and clarification. Script ;Donovan :Finally! I am a Knight at long last! I'll be glad to see the back of these Guard missions! :There's just something very unsatisfying about helping old women to get to the shops, or stopping bar brawls. Nothing grand at all. :With this new rank, grander adventures await, far more opportunities for excitement... :And for respect. :I have EARNED this. It's so important that I have, and that people will regard me highly for what I've done. :Sure, I could get tons of 'respect' - if I could even call it that - without any effort at all if I wanted, by blood alone, but I've always found that to be so... exploitative. :It is unfair that chance alone should grant us such boons... We must earn them! Valour, not blood, is what makes a man! :One's blood only deserves esteem when spilled for one's values! :I think I got this from my mother. She was always complaining at father when he flaunted his excellence all over the place, and insisted I got no more than the other children... :I was glad, I really was, because otherwise I'd have had possessions, yes, but children are unforgiving, and would surely have ostracised me. :Living the way she thought most respectable is the best way I can think of to honour her memory... :So here I am, earning my respect, and doing a fine job of it, if I do say so myself. I have colleagues, and we get along, all because I sacrifice my hereditary power. :If I'd kept it, maybe I'd not even have met Sharla? :Sharla... :My oldest friend. She's in the Guard because of me. Now a Knight, too. We shared our ceremony, just like so many other things. She's always there with me. :I see the way she looks at me recently... And I'm sure she sees the way I reciprocate. And yet we go nowhere... :Is it because we've grown too comfortable being Best Friends, and it's awkward to progress beyond that? :Or I could perhaps say I am... afraid, of her finding out my little secret, especially after hiding it for basically all my life. Is it something to worry about? :Perhaps not. Perhaps I should tell her how I feel about her one of these days. :For I get the distinct feeling that she's not going to be telling me any time soon... :I've always found her reticence to be... cute, yet it sure can get in the way at times. :Says I, as if it is her who's expected to make the move! :Nooo, that's the man's job! That's good and right and proper and so I shall be the one to bring this up openly. :Heh... Here's me speaking of what's right and proper. If I believed in any of that, well... :Ah, the mission! I've got to continue preparing! Category:Dreamstones